


Some privacy

by Hotgitay



Category: Chicago Hope
Genre: Developing Relationship, Divorce, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Love, M/M, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:22:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21655204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Aaron and Camille get carried away and get caught in a compromising situation even though the two claim they are only just friends and haven’t gotten back together yeah right
Relationships: Aaron Shutt/Camille Shutt, Dennis Hancock/Aaron Shutt, Dennis Hancock/Camille Shutt
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Some privacy

“We've got company”Camille says to him after hearing footsteps approaching the door 

”Just once I would like some damn privacy”Aaron mumbled under his breath 

Dennis Hancock slowly reached over extending his hand to the doorknob grabbing at it before twisting it open 

Aaron pushed himself Camille as the two were in the middle of heated kissing 

Camille prayed quietlythat whoever was outside didn't catch them together 

“What are you two doing here in the supply closet?”Dennis said after walking in on the two

“I was helping him find something”Camille is quick to answer 

“Thank you I appreciate the help”Aaron replies 

“In such a tight and confined space really?”Dennis questioned them disbelieving a word they were saying 

“She’s very helpful okay”Aaron shut him down

Dennis looked at them warily “Suit yourself”

Aaron watched as Dennis began slowly sauntering away into the distance 

”We need to find better meeting spots around this damn hospital”Camille expressed to him 

“Cam every time we get a moment alone we keep getting interrupted” Aaron whined 

“Meet me later at my place”Camille kissed him on the cheek 

”About what time?”Aaron had asked her 

”Just come whenever Aaron”Camille says to him


End file.
